fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Microphonies
Microphonies is episode 24a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Fanboy and Chum Chum receive the new toy, Mega Mic, and learn that it makes their own sound effects rather than auto-tune their voices. The boys enjoy having fun with it, but they must stop when the microphone starts making sound effects on its own and turns against them. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum fly into the Fanlair with a package that has they're new toy in it. Chum Chum tries to open it by chewing on it, but fails to and thinks it's "kid-proof". However, Fanboy tells Chum Chum that it might not be "Fanboy-proof" and is able to open it. Inside is a microphone toy called the "Mega Mic". Then a commercial is seen for it and it tells us that you can entertain yourself by making your own sound effects with Chris Chuggy using it as an example and also Chum Chum saying "Om Nam Shiva" over and over. They then start to play with it and find it amazing, but are mad when they have to go to school. At school, Mr. Mufflin shows his boring rock collection with Fanboy and Chum Chum making "tick tock" noises like a clock with the Mega Mic. To cheer all the kids up, they make bells that mean time for recess, time for lunch, time to go home, it's Saturday, It's Icemas Vacation, It's Graduation Day, and Retirement. Mr, Mufflin is at first shocked with this, but finds the last 3 interesting, especially the retirement one since he has been wanting to do since the very first episode of the series and leaves to go and explore the world. The kids then start to throw a party with Fanboy and Chum Chum as the DJ's using the Mega Mic. The party is soon interrupted though when an angry Mr. Mufflin is mad at Fanboy and Chum Chum for tricking him and makes them go to the principal's office. Fanboy and Chum Chum get out of it by making Mr. Mufflin to think that the principal is scary, but finds out quickly that he has been tricked again and starts chasing after them. They get in a big ball of violence and the Mega Mic starts to sizzle. It then starts making it's own sound effects which causes Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Mr. Mufflin to think that there is a dinosaur chasing after them and run all over town trying to avoid being eaten from it. They end up in the "invisible dinosaur's stomach". Fanboy then realizes that the Mega Mic is doing the sound effects. So he makes a huge burp notice to get them out the "invisible" stomach. Mr. Mufflin is still mad at them however and breaks the Mega Mic in half. But Mr. Mufflin starts to run away though because "invisible" police start chasing after him for breaking the Mega Mic. Fanboy and Chum Chum are glad that they did not get eaten completely by the "invisible" dinosaur and leave. Then a real dinosaur comes and tells the audience "Well, that's our show!" and starts tap dancing off camera. The episode ends here. Running Gags *Chum Chum saying "BY TOY-CO!" Trivia *This episode, along with "The Winners", are the last episodes storyboarded by Kyle A. Carrozza. *Fourth wall breaks: **Fanboy uses the Mega Mic and sings the transitional music when the scene changes to the school. **A dinosaur ends the episode by saying "Well, that's our show!". *Times Fanboy makes the bell sound with the Mega Mic makes Hank think: *#Time for recess *#Time for lunch *#Time to go home *#It's Saturday *#It's Icemas Vacation *#It's Graduation Day *#Retirement Continuity *Fourth episode to feature the phrase "____ in the air like you just don't care". ("Moppy Dearest", "Jingle Fever", "Put That Cookie Down!") Interestingly, Kyle didn't speak in all four of the episodes. *Third time the kids go crazy while Hank is absent or not looking. ("The Janitor Strikes Back", "Saving Private Chum Chum") *Fanboy uses the power to punch the box and get what's inside to get the Mega Mic, which was first seen in "Eyes on the Prize". *Second time Icemas was mentioned or celebrated ("A Very Brrr-y Icemas"). *This is the sixth one-word episode. ("Wizboy", "Fanboyfriend", "GameBoy", "Robo-mance", "Rattleskunkupine!") *Second time Fanboy and Chum Chum make sound effects. ("Norse Code") *Second time Hank mentions retirement. ("The Janitor Strikes Back") * Second mention of the Toy-Co Toy Company. ("The Tell-Tale Toy") Goofs *When Fanboy makes the bell sound for the fifth time, Hank believes it's Icemas vacation and gives everyone presents, but Christmas is mentioned in the episodes "Night Morning" and "Eyes on the Prize" proving that Christmas exists in the Fanboy and Chum Chum universe. *The school bell doesn't ring on a Saturday unless the students have detention on Saturday. *There is no such thing as an Elementary School Graduation in real life. *During the party scene, Fanboy's voice is auto-tuned despite the fact he's not using the Mega Mic. *The microphone is called Mega Mic but its package says "Melody Mic", which is the toy's working title. Allusions *'The Fairly Oddparents' - The title is similar to the title of the episode "Microphony". That was a season 3 episode. *'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom' - When Fanboy is about to take the Mega Mic out of the box Chum Chum chants "Om Nam Shiva" over and over. This is an exact line from the movie, said by the first sacrifice victim when he gets lowered into the lava pit. *'Kali Ma' - Fanboy says "Kali-Ma!" before he reaches into the box for the Mega Mic, which is the name for the Hindu goddess of creation, preservation, and destruction. *'PetCo' - The brand SongCo is a parody of the name of the store. *'Scooby Doo' - In one of the deleted scenes of Fanboy, Chum Chum and Hank running from the "dinosaur", they run through the hallway in a classic Scooby Doo-esque chase. *'iCarly' - The Mega Mic might be a reference to Sam's remote. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Dinosaur, and TV Announcer * Eric Robles as Chris Chuggy Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Hank Mufflin